Ikit Szpon
Imię Ikita Szpona, potężnego czarnoksiężnika i najbardziej utalentowanego inżyniera spaczenia z klanu Skyre, jest powszechnie znane w całym Pod-Imperium. Wzbudza ono zarówno strach, jak i podziw. Ten wyjątkowo sprytny skaven wzniósł naukę i magię szczurzego ludu na zupełnie nowy poziom. Jego wspomagane spaczeniem wynalazki pozwoliły skavenom siać trwogę i śmierć na powierzchni z jeszcze większą skutecznością niż dotychczas. right Za swoje zasługi Ikit został mianowany nawet Prawym Kłem samego Morskittara, jedynego prawdziwego przywódcy klanu Skyre. Choć wynalazki Ikita są niezastąpione, ich stworzenie wymagało ofiary z wielu niewolników i słabszych klanbraci. Tysiące zginęło, testując nowe bronie opracowane przez skavena. Była to jednak niewielka cena za potęgę i szacunek, jaki zyskała dzięki nowym technologiom armia klanu Skyre. W swojej pogoni za wiedzą młody Ikit Szpon dotarł do najodleglejszych zakątków świata. Kradł tajemnice katajskich mędrców, badał starożytne artefakty w Lustrii i przez lata pracował u boku okrutnych kowali z mrocznego Zharr-Naggrund. Wszystko to dla tworzenia jeszcze potężnejszych urządzeń. Po powrocie do domu zastał armię klanu Skyre w opłakanym stanie. Całkowite wprowadzenie jego wynalazków do powszechnego użycia mogłoby zająć wieki. Na szczęście Szponowi udało się wykorzystać swoją szansę. Podczas wojny domowej zdołał zwrócić na siebie uwagę Morskittara, przywódcy klanu, który szczerze zainteresował się jego odkryciami. Zachęcany przez Ikita władca rozkazał, by jego poddani w Skavenblight zajęli się masową produkcją nowych broni. Echo tamtych wydarzeń wciąż rozlega się w Pod-Imperium. Skaveny nadal tworzą plugawe urządzenia i zabójcze narzędzia zaprojektowane przez Ikita. Jeśli nikt nie powstrzyma tego szalonego inżyniera przed kontynuowaniem swoich badań, istnieje możliwość, że w końcu stworzy on broń tak potężną, że będzie ona w stanie przynieść zagładę na cały świat. Historia Ikit Szpon jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników w całym Starym Świecie. Wieloletnie obcowanie ze spaczeniem, Mroczną Magią i pradawnymi artefaktami zapewniło temu skavenowi długowieczność, dzięki której pozostaje on także jednym z najstarszych przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Przez całe swoje życie studiował on sekrety magii i technologii innych ludów, szczególnie zaś ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów. Choć nigdy nie zrozumiał on w pełni ich odkryć, to z wielkimi sukcesami był w stanie je wykorzystywać. right Na wiele lat przez wojną domową skavenów młody Ikit Szpon wyruszył w świat, by poszukiwać nowych źródeł wiedzy. Gdy znudziło mu się wędrowanie po zakamarkach Imperium, udał się do egzotycznego Kataju, gdzie wykradał sekrety tamtejszych mędrców. Następnie wyruszył do starożytnego Vorshgaru leżącego w północnej części Naggaroth. Zabrał z tamtąd wiele potężnych artefaktów, ale nie był w stanie wykorzystać mocy większości z nich. Mimo to uznał tamtą wyprawę za sukces, gdyż zagłębił się dzięki niej w tajniki skomplikowanej sztuki tworzenia pułapek. Potem skierował się do dusznych dżungli Lustrii, gdzie badał pradawne miasta i zapomniane świątynie. Studiując zapiski Pradawnych, popadł w konflikt z klanem Pestilens, który nieprzychylnie patrzy na wszelkich obcych wędrujących po ich ziemiach. Uciekając przed czcicielami zarazy, Ikit zdołał nauczyć się kilku ich strategii. Uzbrojony w szeroką wiedzę, która opierała się na odkryciach licznych cywilizacji, Ikit Szpon w końcu powrócił do domu. Po powrocie do Skavenblight Ikit zastał Morskittara i innych Panów Rozkładu pogrążonych w kłótniach. Gdy epidemia czerwonej ospy wygasła w Bretonii, wojny pomiędzy skavenami zaczęły się na nowo. Klan Pestilens zapragnął zdobyć władzę nad Pod-Imperium dla siebie. Z tego powodu Morskittar wycofał się ostatecznie do dzielnicy klanu Skyre, gdzie zamierzał czekać na atak czcicieli zarazy. Choć nie spodziewał się zwycięstwa, zgromadził wokół siebie armię, nie zamierzając tanio sprzedać swojej skóry. Ikit Szpon z entuzjazmem stanął u jego boku. Mógł nareszcie wypróbować efekty swoich badań w walce. W końcu klan Pestilens postanowił zaatakować siedzibę Rady Trzynastu, a walki przeniosły się na ulice Skavenblight. Kiedy sytuacja wydawała się już przegrana, Morskittar wysłał Ikita do świątyni Rogatego Szczura. Szpon stanął na czele grupy inżynierów spaczenia i miał za zadanie opanować sytuację w zagrożonej części miasta. Przynajmniej taka była oficjalna wersja. Zaklęcia Ikita okazały się być jednak nie do powstrzymania i szybko objęły całą dzielnicę świątynną. Krzyki umierających dało się słyszeć daleko poza miastem. Ogniste wybuchy i deszcze magicznych ostrzy zabijały wszystkich. Nawet obrońcy miasta nie mogli czuć się bezpiecznie. Wiedzący o potędze Szpona klan Skyre wykorzystał swoją okazję. Niezaangażowane dotąd w starcia skaveny wyłoniły się z ukrycia i w ciągu kilku godzin przejęły świątynię. Dzięki temu Morskittar mógł ogłosić się władcą Skavenblight. Niestety, wojna domowa szybko rozprzestrzeniła się po całym Pod-Imperium i nikt nie słuchał już nawet potężnych Panów Rozkładu. thumb Morskittar rządzi Skavenblight już od kilku stuleci. W ciągu tego czasu zdołał wypędzić pozostałe klany do niższych tuneli i biedniejszych dzielnic. Ikit Szpon stał się zaś jego najbardziej zaufanym sługą. Pan Rozkładu powierzył mu nadzorowanie badań inżynierów oraz dalsze studiowanie tajników magii. Dzięki swoim niebezpiecznym eksperymentom Ikit był w stanie wyczuć niespodziewane nagromadzenie Mrocznej Magii na północy. Przewidział on Burzę Chaosu na długo przed tym, jak dokonał tego ktokolwiek w Imperium. Z tego powodu gdy Szarzy Prorocy zapowiedzieli rytuał przywołania Rogatego Szczura, Morskittar był już na to od dawna gotowy. Sfera Zniszczenia Kontynuując swoje prace nad tworzeniem coraz to potężnejszych broni, Ikit niespodziewanie skonstruował urządzenie o niespotykanej dotąd sile. Jego nowy wynalazek mógł skąpać cały świat w niszczycielskich płomieniach. Ikit zaatakował krasnoludzką twierdzę Karak Drak i porwał tamtejszych inżynierów w nadziei, że pomogą mu w skonstruowaniu zaprojektowanej przez niego Sfery Zniszczenia. Jednakże śmiałe działania Klaraka Brązowego Młota skutecznie spowolniły budowę urządzenia. Ikitowi udało się jednak ostatecznie zbudować Sferę Zniszczenia w tunelach pod Karak Azul. right Klarak przybył po raz kolejny, by powstrzymać plany skavena. W wielkiej desperacji inżynier spaczenia uruchomił swoją zabójczą maszynę. Niedokończona broń rozpadła się na kawałki i wybuchła, choć nie z taką siłą, jak planował Ikit. Szpon zdołał przeżyć wybuch i po wielu latach ponownie znalazł okazję, by skonstruować Sferę Zniszczenia. Jego ulepszony projekt miał być ponoć jeszcze bardziej zabójczy. Ikit wkradł się do twierdzy Karak Angkul, skąd wykradał tajemnicę niezwykle wytrzymałego stopu znanego jako barazhunk. Z jego pomocą mógł uczynić Sferę Zniszczenia bronią nie do powstrzymania. Wskutek kolejnych działań Klaraka Brązowego Młota i jego towarzyszy z twierdzy Karak Angkul niesławna Sfera Zniszczenia sama uległa zniszczeniu. Ikit Szpon zdołał wyjść z tego wszystkiego bez szwanku, ale dopóki żyje z pewnością wciąż pracuje nad swoim niszczycielskim urządzeniem. Wygląd i charakter Ikit Szpon jest wysoki i ma białą sierść, która w społeczeństwie skavenów stanowi symbol władzy. Jak wszyscy członkowie klanu Skyre stale pracuje on nad nowymi urządzeniami. Nic nie przynosi mu takiej radości jak możliwość zobaczenia własnoręcznie skonstruowanej broni w walce. Jego najnowszym wynalazkiem jest Koło Zniszczenia. Ten przerażający silnik z łatwością przedziera się przez szeregi ludzi, krasnoludów i zielonoskórych, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie stosy trupów. Twarz i prawe ramię Ikita uległy poważnemu poparzeniu na wskutek dawnego eksperymentu. Skaven wykonał dla siebie skomplikowaną maskę, która osłania jego okaleczoną i bezwłosą czaszkę. Na ramię nałożył natomiast wykonaną z mosiądzu, żelaza i spaczenia protezę, dająca mu wielką siłę. Pazur umieścił w niej wiele swoich pomniejszych wynalazków, w tym miotacz spacz-ognia. Ikit walczy za pomocą Demonicznej Burzy, halabardy, którą wykuł w swoich prywatnych kuźniach leżących głęboko pod miastem. Podobnie jak inni inżynierowie spaczenia Ikit pogrążył się w szaleństwie i ma obsesję na punkcie technologii. W przeciwieństwie do innych skavenów choroba jego umysłu stanowi poważne zagrożenie, które może doprowadzić do końca świata. Szpon tak bardzo pragnie udowodnić swoją wyższość nad wszystkimi innymi, że nie powstrzyma się przed niczym, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Najbardziej pragnie stworzyć broń, która będzie tak wspaniała, że imię Morskittara popadnie w zapomnienie, a wszyscy będą mówić jedynie o potężnym Ikicie. Ten szalony czarnoksiężnik nie jest zainteresowany losem Pod-Imperium, a jednym, na czym mu zależy, pozostaje stworzenie broni, jakiej świat jeszcze nie widział. Wyposażenie *'Żelazna Rama' — ten metalowy pancerz pokrywa całe ciało Ikita, dając mu niezwykłą siłę, szybkość oraz odporność na obrażenia zarówno fizyczne, jak i magiczne. Ma w sobie zamontowany także miniaturowy miotacz spacz-ognia. *'Demoniczna Burza' — ta magiczna halabarda została wykuta przez Ikita własnoręcznie. Może ona miotać pociskami spaczenia. Pomysły na przygody *Gdy potężny Magister umiera na nieznaną chorobę, wzywa listownie swoich dawnych przyjaciół, by odwiedzili go na łożu śmierci. Prosi ich także, aby przetransportowali księgi z jego wieży do Kolegiów Magii w Altdorfie, gdyż zawierają one wyniki jego wieloletnich badań. Tropem transportu wyruszają inżynierowie spaczenia dowodzeni przez Ikita Szpona, któremu bardzo zależy na odkryciach czarodzieja. Wkrótce okaże się, że we wszystkich okolicznych wioskach wybuchła zaraza. Choroba, która trawiła Magistra, stanowiła zalążek nowej plagi. Grupa imperialnych żołnierzy już zmierza w tamtym kierunku, by ogłosić kwarantannę i odizolować obszar kordonem. Za wybuchem zarazy stoi klan Pestilens, który chce zemścić się na Ikicie za jego dawne przewinienia w Lustrii. Czciciele zarazy zastawili na inżyniera spaczenia pułapkę, wiedząc, że zainteresują go badania czarodzieja. Przy okazji rozsiali ziarna nowej choroby. Dwie grupy skavenów już niedługo spotkają się na placu boju. Ikit, czciciele zarazy, przyjaciele Magistra, a także imperialne wojsko, które niedługo weźmie się za budowę kordonu. Cel jest tylko jeden — przetrwać. *Podczas gdy Ikit pracuje nad swoją Sferą Zniszczenia, w Pod-Imperium znalazło się wielu jego naśladowców. Skaveny w Pod-Altdorfie pracują nad własnym prototypem tej broni i nie ustają w swoich wysiłkach. By uruchomić Sferę Zniszczenia, potrzebują jednak wielkich ilości spaczenia. Żaden wyznawca Chaosu ukrywający się w mieście nie może czuć się bezpiecznie, jeśli ma choćby garść tej substancji. Morderstwa ze strony skavenów stają się coraz częstsze. Szczuroludzie włamali się także do siedziby łowców czarownic, choć nie ukradli żadnych ksiąg ani bluźnierczych artefaktów. Rozpoczyna się śledztwo. Gdy wszystkie fakty wyjdą na jaw, trzeba będzie odkryć, dokąd trafia zagarnięty spaczeń, a także unieszkodliwić Sferę Zniszczenia. Skaveny z Altdorfu nie wiedzą jeszcze, że sam Ikit dowiedział się o ich planie i teraz wściekły chce im dać nauczkę, której nigdy nie zapomną. *Jeden z najsłynniejszych krasnoludzkich inżynierów przybył z wizytą do Imperialnej Akademii Artylerii, aby zademonstrować swój nowy projekt. Niestety, dzień przed swoim wykładem krasnolud znika, a jego tajemnicza maszyna zostaje zniszczona. Widocznie Ikit potrzebuje wsparcia inżyniera przy pracach nad Sferą Zniszczenia, a sam wynalazek niezbyt go interesuje. Trzeba odbić krasnoluda, nim na zawsze zniknie w mrokach Pod-Imperium. Od tego zależy reputacja uczelni. Źródła Warhammer Armies: Skaven Thanquol's Doom Kategoria:Bohaterowie Skavenów